The Coatroom
by MommyBare
Summary: This is a sub story from my other Fic: Everything has changed. Will and Sonny have a spontaneous adventure in the coatroom of club TBD. I do not own these characters(will & sonny) they belong to days. Jayson and Ryan are my characters from my other they fit right into Salem I think! Pls read Everything Has Changed lots of good stuff there! Comment and review pls! And ENJOY! 3


_**This is a one shot story and a sub story to my other one I have on here called EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED. In that story the character attended The Horton Ball that is being held at Club TBD. The two love interests (Jayson and Ryan) in the story have a sexual romp in the coatroom and on the way out they run into Sonny and Will who are waiting for their turn in the coatroom. This is their story: Enjoy! P.S. If you haven't read "Everything has Changed" please do. I promise you will not be disappointed; it's not Wilson, but the two main men will not disappoint!**_

* * *

The Horton Ball was well underway and the local residents were all having a blast. JJ and his band were rocking Club TBD and all for a good cause. The laughs were flowing just as much as the drinks. Sonny didn't have to work tonight at the Club he took it off to spend time with Will. He was excited because Gabi had Ari for the night at her place. Sonny volunteered the Club for this event to honor the Children's hospital and everyone was so grateful and praising him.

"Sonny, man you did great" Daniel raises his voice over the music. "This is great. It's like a prom"

"HA! Well. I wanted it to be different and when Jennifer asked my thoughts I suggested a real party, hell I'm just happy I got enough people to work so I can enjoy it with all of you" Sonny says raising his glass to toast. "And how great is JJ? Man that kid can sing!"

"I'll toast to that" Jennifer says. "Thank you again Sonny for the use of the Club"

"It was seriously my pleasure." Sonny says

"You're gonna give him a big head with all this praise" Will laughs and watches Sonny take another shot "whoa, killer you already had 2 of those"

"Really! Baby it's a party and Ari is with a sitter and I plan on taking full advantage of the evening. Starting with this" He grabs his husband and kisses him harshly while dragging him to the dance floor.

"You have some catching up to do Will" Sonny says as they dance around each other.

"Catching up, what are you talking about?"

"Shots! Will, we are getting so drunk tonight!" Sonny says as he grinds him on the dancing.

"You think so huh! Looks like you are almost there" Will laughs

"Feeling good my handsome husband, feeling good" he raises his arms and moves freely to the music.

They make their way back to the bar to the group of friends gathered there. Each pass out a shot and toast the wonderful event and then another to good friends. Will still hasn't caught up to Sonny on the drinks. It's a drunken night in Salem; for everyone.

"I haven't seen so many of you drink like this" Will laughs at everyone.

"Come on Will! I have a car taking everyone home. WILLIAM!" EJ insists on him taking another shot with him! Will polity obliges.

"It's been a long time since we've drank like this baby, I'm having such a good time already" Will says to Sonny

"And the nights just getting started" a frisky Sonny starts feeling up his husband.

"Get a room!" they all yell!

"They're all just jealous baby of our young love" Will laughs as they make their way back to the dance floor.

They slow dance holding each other close. Their hands strategically placed on the others hips.

"Every time I slow dance I feel like I'm at a school dance" Will laughs

"That's because you're stiff"

"What, take that back" as Will swivels his hips seductively Sonny couldn't help but giggle.

"You're laughing, jerk" Will smiles

"Baby, I like when you're stiff" Sonny kisses him in the middle of the dance floor.

"Oh really a couple shots and I'll show you stiff"

They go sit at the table and order another round of drinks. Will gets up to call Gabi to check on Ari as Sonny patently waits for his lover to come back.

"How's the baby?" Sonny asks Will

"Asleep and peaceful; so that mean that we are free all night for sure" Will raises both his eyebrows.

He moves over to Sonny and sits on his lap; wraps his arms around him and kisses him. "Maybe we should go home and take advantage of this time" he kisses down his neck.

"Will I have to be here I'm putting on the party" Sonny says as he caresses Will's back. "We haven't had a spontaneous quickie in a while". They have the baby full time so most of their love making is in their bedroom.

"Sonny I believe you have my full attention as his cock gets hard. Where do we go?"

"Ok hold on their baby" He feels Will's cock against his leg "We can go to the coatroom it has a chair and ottoman"

"Let's go!"

They go down the hall kissing and crashing into walls as they go. Their hands could barely stop molesting each other long enough to make it to the coatroom. "The doors closed" Will says

"Well maybe someone else is utilizing it right now" Sonny jokes.

Sonny pushes Will against the wall and their lips crash together. Will reaches down Sonny's tux pants and is greeted by his waiting cock. He rubs as Sonny moans and grabs harshly on Will ass. "Come on coatroom or I'm going to cum here" Will jokes. They were leaning partially on the door and the wall. The door opens and they stumble.

"Whoa there, what's going on gentlemen" Jayson says with a laugh

"Um we were…." Will blushes as he tries to explain

"The coat rooms yours, works great!" Ryan smirks at the two, Jayson just smiles. "Get in there".

Sonny dragging Will into finish what they started

"Wait, did they? Is Jayson GAY?" Will squeaks as Sonny laughs and shuts the door.

Sonny locks the door. "Is Jayson gay?" Will asks again as Sonny takes off his coat and then Wills.

"Do you really want to talk about Jayson?" Sonny says reaching in his husbands pants

"No"

They are rubbing and grinding into each other. Their need was fierce.

"We're going to have to do this quick. People will be coming for their coats" Sonny says

"Not a problem. Fuck me hard and quick, Son" Will says dropping his pants

"Leave your shirt on; less to put back on" Sonny smiles as he takes down his pants. "Lay on the ottoman baby; on your stomach"

"mmm. At least it's a high ottoman." Will laugh as he takes his position

Sonny caresses Will's ass. "I love this ass" he kisses around and Will gets loud.

"Shhhh we don't want people to hear us."

"You know I'm loud. I can't help it when you are such an incredible lover"

Will strokes his own cock in anticipation.

"I love to see you jerk off" Sonny spits on his hand and rubs it on his cock for a little lubrication. He lines up to Will's entrance and pushes in harshly "You want it hard baby, cause I'm kind of in the mood to be rough."

Will growls as he pumps in and out "Yes rough do it baby and fast!"

Sonny shifted his hips and thrusts in over and over, harder. They both moan and ah loudly at this point they didn't care who heard. Will still jerked off as Sonny penetrated him. Will moans as Sonny hits his intended spot.

"That's it baby you found that quick; do it hard!" Will yells and Sonny obeys his husband's wishes.

"Oh fuck Will I'm cumming"

"Me too, AHHHHH" Will yells

Will cums all over the ottoman.

"at least it's leather right" Sonny and Will laugh as they get dressed

Sonny takes some paper towel and wipes up Will's evidence and throws it away.

He grabs Will and kisses him. "I love you so much"

"I love you too, that was so amazing. We're going to have to do this spontaneous sex thing more often" he smiles and kisses him.

"I think so too" they start to get heavy again; Sonny stops "Wait the cameras"

"Um cameras?" Will questions

"There are cameras in here and I have to go erase the footage before anyone that works here sees it" Sonny rushes to the offices.

"Why are there cameras in there? It's a coatroom" Will asks as he follows.

"We had a problem with people stealing things out of people's coats so we put cameras for security"

They get to the office and Sonny pulls up the security cam on his computer. He went to push delete and Will stops him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to delete the evidence" Sonny confused

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Will smiles at Sonny

"William Horton are you saying you want to watch it?" Sonny grabs at his thighs

"I'm saying it was fucking hot; I'm curious if it looked that way"

Sonny rewinds the tapes, but a little too far. Both their eyes light up big as Jayson and Ryan appeared on screen. Sonny pauses it.

"Oh shit I forgot about them" he laughs. He looks at Will "do you want to see if Jayson's gay?"

"We shouldn't" Will pulls a chair next to Sonny "Should we? I mean I am curious if he is gay or not. I have a thing for dark haired men" He rubs Sonny's head.

"I have thing for blondes. I mean you have to admit they're both fucking hot" Sonny says.

"Yeah and we're watching together so it's ok" Will grins "So?"

"I guess its gay porn town USA tonight" Sonny rewinds more and pushes play.

Will is all smiles "we'll just blame the bad judgment on the alcohol" he laughs "does this have sound?"

"God, Will you are really into this" Sonny giggles. "Sound….yes!"

Sonny and Will watch and gasp at the view.

"Holy shit" Sonny says at the show that Jayson and Ryan are putting on.

"Yeah that's…..yeah hot" Will can't look away

"How are we going to look at them the same after this" Sonny laughs

"More shots, Son. More shots!"

They get to their part.

"Mmmmmm Sonny you look so good"

"As do you baby" Sonny kisses him "I feel like we should have popcorn"

Will laugh at his beautiful husband

"I think we look amazing" Will says

"Yeah not bad, look at that" Sonny's eyes are glued to the show "You were so loud"

"Well when you're getting fucked that good by an amazing man it happens"

They watch the rest of the "homemade movie".

Sonny grabs Will and kisses him "you are so amazing"

"You too. Now delete it before someone else sees"

Sonny deletes the footage. They go back out into the Club and to the bar. Ryan and Jayson were at the bar.

"Gentlemen, having a good night" Jayson says and grins

"About as good as yours" Will says and smiles

They all laugh as Sonny passes all of them a shot.

"Shall we toast the coatroom gentlemen" Sonny lifts the shot glass.

"To the coatroom" the four men chant "May what happens in there stay in there!"

THE END! PLEASE READ _EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED_! You will love it! Lots of this there!


End file.
